The Thinker
The Thinker '''is an retired officer from the Troll Islands. He is now an adventurer and has recently been traveling with an apprentice called M. Alexander. Biography Backstory At some point he was in the military working for trolls. Recent Backstory After receiving a letter from Richard Chister, the head of GIAOM requesting his help, he took the boat from Bloodsport to Greywinds Landing. On the boat he met the eccentric bard otter M. Alexander. Available Actions Combat Altering * '''Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Bonus Actions * Hungry Jaws: In battle, you can throw yourself into a vicious feeding frenzy. As a bonus action, you can make a special attack with your bite. If the attack hits, it deals its normal damage, and you gain temporary hit points (minimum of 1) equal to your Constitution modifier, and you can't use this trait again until you finish a short or long rest. *'Second Wind: '''You have a limited well of stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Maneuvers * '''Commander's Strike:' When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can forgo one of your attacks and use a bonus action to direct one of your companions to strike. When you do so, choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you and expend one superiority die. That creature can immediately use its reaction to make one weapon attack, adding the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. * Disarming Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to disarm the target, forcing it to drop one item of your choice that it's holding. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and the target must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, it drops the object you choose. The object lands at its feet. * Precision Attack: When you make a weapon attack roll against a creature, you can expend one superiority die to add it to the roll. You can use this maneuver before or after making the attack roll, but before any effects of the attack are applied. Actions (Out of Combat) *'Cunning Artisan:' As part of a short rest, you can harvest bone and hide from a slain beast, construct, dragon, monstrosity, or plant creature of size Small or larger to create one of the following items: a shield, a club, a javelin, or 1d4 darts or blowgun needles. To use this trait, you need a blade, such as a dagger, or appropriate artisan's tools, such as leatherworker's tools. Game Altering * Hold Breath: You can hold your breath for up to 15 minutes at a time. * '''Respect: '''Soldiers loyal to your former military organization still recognize your authority and influence. You can also usually gain access to friendly military encampments and fortresses where your rank is recognized. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Felix's Campaign Category:Player Characters Category:The Thinker's Party